


Techno party with Blades and cats

by Tonne_doe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ADHD, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Enjoy!, Herding Cats, Hurt/Comfort, ITS 2 AM, Other, Panic Attacks, Parties, Social Anxiety, Techno gets a cat, Technoblade angst, no relationships dont be weirdchamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonne_doe/pseuds/Tonne_doe
Summary: Techno doesn't like parties, he meets a lil friend while having a lo-key breakdown.TW: panic attacks/anxiety attacks and SLIGHT mention of vomitenjoy!!(no edits, its 3 AM So don't judge)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 348





	Techno party with Blades and cats

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you like it
> 
> TW: panic attacks/anxiety attacks and SLIGHT mention of vomit

Why was it so damn hot?  
God, he felt like his skin was going to melt off!  
Why is this shirt so itchy?  
So cramped  
Was he having a heart attack?  
Why were his hands shaking so much??  
He wants to escape.

But he’s trapped.

Trapped.

Suffocating.

“-no, echno. Techno!” Techno jumped as the voice penetrated his thoughts. “Ye-yes?” he stammered, trying to hide the quiver in his voice. “Y’alright man? You look kinda shitty.” Wilbur stated blatantly.

“Jee thanks,” Techno said, jokingly. “No problem dude. If you’re alright I’m gonna go get drunk.” Wilbur laughed, already turning towards the kitchen. “bruHuHuuHu, like you’re not already drunk.” Techno chided in his monotone voice, trying not to let on his nervousness shine through the act.

The pounding music and flashing lights were not helping his condition, but he couldn't leave yet. Why had he agreed to come here and drive Wilbur home?? Wilbur had said if he didn't want to he didn't have to, and yet here he is, standing in the corner of an overstuffed flat. His body quivering and his mind racing.

‘I need air’ he thought to himself, but where the fuck was he gonna get that? The hallway to the door was packed full of people having fun and couples kissing, the balcony had even more.

He couldn't survive walking through the dangerous sea that was the overcrowded living room.

He felt sick, his head was pounding with the music, he was going to die here, in this stuffy living room, where he couldn’t hear his own breathing over the deafening sound.

He definitely was going to be sick. He looked around in a panic, searching for any sign of a bathroom. 

His eyes fell on a crappy piece of paper taped to a doorframe with an arrow “bathroom to the right” it read.

He edged around the room, quickly slipping into the hallway and following the signs.  
After what felt like a very long time, but in reality, was less than a minute, he was shutting the bathroom door behind him. Taking a shaky breath as he locked it.

Before anything else, Techno quickly opened the shower curtain to make sure no one was there. After glancing nervously at the rusty bathroom lock he felt another wave of nausea wash over him.  
He sat down on the floor next to the low toilet. He wouldn’t open the lid, just in case that prompted his stomach to empty itself.

He sighed, his whole body shaking. Why was he like this? Why couldn’t he just be normal? He jumped when he heard a sound to his left. Turning, he saw a wide-eyed cat, it’s ears pushed back at the loud sounds of the party’ emerging from what Techno assumed was a makeshift litterbox. The poor thing looked very unhappy with the current circumstances of it’s home. Techno couldn’t help but agree. He held out the back of his hand for the cat to sniff, which it did, before gratefully rubbing its head against his knuckles. Techno chuckled, stroking its light grey fur.

“I’m guessing you dislike this party just as much as I do?” He asked quietly, almost cringing at how weak and shaky his voice sounded. The cat emitted a sound that Techno took as an affirmative. “I really don’t know why I accepted Wilbur’s invite to come here. I hate parties. Maybe… Maybe I just wanted to be more like Wilbur… He’s just- He’s just so free, I can’t help but be jealous.” Techno ranted to the small cat. It stared at him, squinting lightly before moving to his lap.

He chuckled, “I really am losing it, talkin’ to a cat and everything.” 

He and the cat both jumped at the sharp knock that interrupted his thoughts. How was going to say ‘occupied’, but before he got a chance, a familiar voice rang out, “Techno?? Bud? Are you alright in there??”, “wil…” Techno said, looking down at the wide-eyed cat. 

“Yeah, I’m alright, just making friends,” Techno answered blankly. “Whis whom? The toilet monster?” Wilbur chided. “Something like that…” Techno answered weakly, he was so tired. “Seriously dude, please let me in, I’m getting worried.” Wilbur finally said. 

“Fine, fine”

|WILBUR POV|

He was rather surprised when Techno accepted his invite to the party, if his eyes weren’t deceiving him, Techno looked surprised as well.

But when he saw Techno standing awkwardly in the corner, looking very out of place, he thought maybe his monotone friend was regretting his choice.  
“You alright man? You look pretty shitty.” He remembered asking the long-haired man. Techno had jumped slightly at his words, “uhh, Jee thanks.” He had answered normally. He was fine, right?

Wilbur re-thought those words when he saw Techno slipping through one of the doorways, looking very distressed. He gave him a minute, but when the man didn’t return he decided to go check on him. “I’ll be right back,” He muttered to the small group he was talking to. 

“Techno, bud? You alright in there?” A quiet shuffle, “yeah I’m alright, just making friends.” was he drunk? “Whis whom, The toilet monster?” he joked. The half-hearted response did nothing to quell his worries. 

“Seriously dude, please let me in, I’m getting worried.” 

“Fine, fine,”

A light shuffle and Wil heard the door unlock. When he opened it he came upon a new sight.

Techno was sitting on the floor, he was very pale, and a small, white, and very shabby cat lay on his lap.

“hey, wil,” he said half-heartedly “hey Tech,, who’s your friend?” Wilbur asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Just a friend,” Techno said simply, turning his head down to pet the thing.

“Oh, I see you’ve met fluff. We’re trying to find her a home if you want her.” A voice came from behind Wilbur. Both of them turned to see the host of the party looking at the cat. 

“I can keep her?” Techno asked quietly. “If you want, It’ll be getting a load off us.” The man said, running his hand over his shaved head. 

“Yeah… yeah, I guess I’ll take her,” Techno said, smiling a little as he looked back down at the purring kitty. “Cool! Wilbur, wanna play beer pong?” the man said, “sorry, but I and Techno are gonna be heading out now-” Wilbur said, making Techno look up, “No, Wilbur it’s ok, you can go have fun.” Techno said, feeling rather guilty, “Nah it’s ok, I’m pretty tired anyway.” Wilbur said, yawning for effect.

Techno smiled.

|EXTRA|

The whole way home, the newly proclaimed ‘Oda’ slept on Techno’s lap while he drove, purring softly.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHUGGTIDTYIYUOG I'm gonna be writing some fics about Techno and his new kitty, so stay tuned!! Kudos and comments help <3


End file.
